


Void-Touched

by ArdesiaAureo



Category: Dishonored (Video Games), 僕のヒーローアカデミア | Boku no Hero Academia | My Hero Academia
Genre: Also I saw the comments on my last work, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, BAMF Midoriya Izuku, F/M, Fluff and Humor, He's a good boyfriend, Izuku makes sure nobody is left out, Just the Outsider and his odd habits, Marked Character (Dishonored), Midoriya Izuku Does Not Have One for All Quirk, No Abbey of the Everyman, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Overpowered Midoriya Izuku, Polyamory, Tsuyu/Izuku/Kyoka/Momo is a good OT4, Vigilante Midoriya Izuku, they all have two hands
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-11-17
Updated: 2019-11-24
Packaged: 2021-02-07 20:03:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,292
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21463765
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ArdesiaAureo/pseuds/ArdesiaAureo
Summary: The Outisder finds a bearer for his Mark, and Izuku Midoriya gains powers he could never have dreamed of.
Relationships: Asui Tsuyu/Jirou Kyouka/Yaoyorozu Momo/Midoriya Izuku, Asui Tsuyu/Midoriya Izuku, Jirou Kyouka/Midoriya Izuku, Jirou Kyouka/Yaoyorozu Momo, Midoriya Izuku/Yaoyorozu Momo
Comments: 19
Kudos: 123





	1. Introductions

The Outsider had seen many Heroes perform acts that most people would consider extraordinary, such as defeating a Villain who could steal and stockpile what the mortals called 'Quirks', or effortlessly saving hundreds from a collapsing building without a second thought.

But despite their progress, he never found any of them intriguing. Their use of Quirks, little more than bastardized aspects of his power born from one of his Void-Touched bearing offspring and subsequently passing that power on through a warped Arcane Bond, did little to fascinate him. There were a great many Quirk variations, though far less supernatural than the abilities of the people he marked, but nothing perplexed him, nothing forced him to the edge of his metaphorical seat as he watched from the Void.

A few heroes did pique his interest from time to time, but they were never worth drawing into the Void to gain power. The Outsider had briefly considered All Might, but the Symbol of Peace was rather mundane when it came to the decisions he made, and his already considerable power was more than enough.

Nevertheless, the Outsider watched him. His progress to the spot of Number 1 Hero was rapid, and he had a good effect on people. He wasn’t just a symbol of peace, but kindness and happiness and strength. He took down any villain, no matter how big or small, all with a smile across his face. He was worth watching, which was good enough for now.

But today, in this moment, All Might had come face to face with a villain composed of a viscous, oily sludge, freeing a young boy who had been ensnared. The Outsider was mildly amused when the rather frail boy clung to All Might’s leg as the Hero leapt to a building, but what really struck his interest was the question the boy asked.

“Can I still be a Hero without a Quirk?”

The Outsider was truly blindsided for a moment. A powerless child in this day and age was nearly unheard of, but the fact that the boy still wanted to be a hero? The Outsider smiled for the first time in a long time.

He listened as All Might shot down the boy’s dreams. He followed him as he wandered, sullen and dejected. And he watched as he selflessly threw himself at the same sludge villain from earlier who had taken another child hostage.

The Outsider was, for lack of a better term, astounded. The boy, powerless, scrawny, had so much courage bottled up inside him, so much potential that quirk-centric society cast side for lack of a unique ability. He would be a perfect host for the Void’s energies.

Reaching out to learn about the child, the Outsider began to plan out his trial.

<>

Izuku wandered home, scuffed and burned and dirty, smelling of oil and sewage. His clothes were almost ruined by the sludge villain and Katsumi’s explosions, and he stunk to high heaven with traces of the sludge clinging to his skin.

He hated every second of it. He’d never been one for appearances, but this was utter hell. He curled his nose as he took off his jacket, only releasing more of the stench, when he walked straight into a mass of muscle. Stumbling backwards, he looked up, finding All Might standing in his way.

**“It took a while to find you! Thankfully, all I had to was-”** He paused, letting out a brief cough. **“Follow my nose. Good grief kid, you need a shower…”**

“Did you need something? I already talked to the other heroes, and the police.” Izuku replied flatly.

_**"Oh dear**_,_**"**_ All Might thought, _**"I think what I said earlier touched a nerve."**_ He stared down at Izuku, his smile disappearing for a second. Izuku’s eyes weren’t holding the same shine as they were earlier, that brilliant flame that shone through when he laid eyes on his hero. Now Izuku looked at him like he was a stranger.

**“I’m sorry for what I said earlier! You can become a Hero without a Quirk, and it was wrong and selfish of me to-”**

“You were right though.”

All Might’s eyes widened in shock. **“Kid, no, listen. It was wrong of me to just shoot down your dreams like that, just to try to keep you safe. I can't just deny you your dream. You can be a Hero without a Quirk, but… It’ll be difficult. You know that, right?”**

Izuku nodded.

**“Good.”** All Might sighed before deflating. “I can help you, if you want.” His voice was quiet, genuine, honest. “I can help train you, turn your body into a tool capable of being a Hero. It’ll be tough, I won’t lie. But I won’t force this on you. It’s your choice, and I’ll understand if you turn me down.”

Izuku frowned. “Can I think about it?”

“Of course. I’ll give you a few days to consider it. If you accept, come and find me at the Dagobah Municipal Beach. I usually hang out there after patrol. Don’t worry, kid, I won’t hold it against you if you decide to decline.” All Might gave him a worried smile.

“Mm. Thank you.” Izuku mumbled before bowing and going on his way.  
All Might cursed at himself as he was out of earshot. “I hope I didn’t screw up.”

Before long Izuku was home, and the enclosed space seemed to emphasize just how badly he smelled. His mother clearly wasn’t home, or he’d get an earful about how bad he smelled and that he should shower, a sentiment that he ultimately agreed with.

He made his way to the bathroom and tossed his dirty clothes into the hamper, before turning on the shower and just standing there, soaking in the scalding hot water. He only turned down the temperature when he realized his skin was turning pink from the heat, and started to scrub himself multiple times over to really drive away the grime and stink.

After that, he didn’t feel much better. Food didn’t hold much appeal either. For now, sleep would do. He wandered into his room and hesitated. He didn’t know how to feel about his All Might collection, and the red, white and blue stung his eyes. Perhaps he’d downsize it a bit, make room for other heroes. Some of his collection would fetch a good price.

Regardless, he flumped down onto his bed, trying to ignore the theme of his bedding. Sleep came to him faster than he thought.

<>

It was cold. Izuku bolted upright in his bed, knowing deep down in his gut that something was wrong. His room wasn’t as vibrant as it should have been, the colours dull and drab, and a grey-blue hue shone in from under his door.

He moved to open his door and almost fell backwards as he was faced with an endless void. “What the- Where am I?”

All he felt was ceaseless cold, despite the white sun shining on him. Large chunks of near-black rock floated by, pieces of buildings following suit and looking like they’d been ripped from the real world. He even saw part of U.A, it’s left side completely gone.

Izuku’s eyes tracked the debris, and he noticed a set of stark marble stairs leading up from the broken platform he stood on. He swallowed and ascended the steps, still taking in the environment when he heard a voice.

“Izuku Midoriya.”

His head whipped around, but he saw nothing. The voice didn’t carry any malicious intent, it sounded more like it was… acknowledging him?

Black smoke and dust gathered, and a man - no, a boy? - emerged, his eyes as black as midnight, staring intently at the green haired boy. He wore a suit of some kind, a white shirt with a brown-black jacket over top, and black pants and shoes, a rather well dressed and surprisingly dapper look for a mysterious entity. “I am the Outsider, and welcome-” He gestured with one hand at the expanse of drifting rock, “To the Void.”

“W-Why am I here?” Izuku asked after gathering his courage.

“I have chosen you to bear my Mark. I haven’t found someone as intriguing as you in hundreds of years. A powerless child, bullied by the powerful, cast down and looked upon like a slug. But you remained hopeful. And though All Might himself offered to train you, you plan to decline, to become a Hero in your own way."

Izuku blinked. “How-”

“I know all about you.” The Outsider smiled, his voice emotionless and cold. “Your desire for justice. How you wanted to save people with a smile since you were a boy.”

Izuku’s face grew into a subtle scowl. “It’s all I ever wanted, and nobody believed in me.”

“What if I could give you the tools to do so?”

He looked up at the Outsider, perplexed. “Your… mark, you called it? How will that help- Argh!”

His hand burned from the inside, and his skin charred and blackened as a fragmented rune began to form on the back of his hand. The pain subsided almost as quickly as it began, and Izuku could feel the power seeping into him. He clenched his hand into a fist and the mark gave a soft glow as it responded to him, giving off a sea green and orange hue.

“With that Mark comes great powers. Utilise the first to traverse these floating isles, and come and find me.” The Outsider crooned, bending down to glare at Izuku before disappearing in a puff of smoke.

“Traverse… Okay.” Izuku mumbled as he looked around, noticing a trail formed by rocks and dilapidated bits of derelict buildings. “The gaps are too far to jump. So maybe…”

He focused on the first rock, and energy welled up inside him as the Mark began to glow, and Izuku felt a rush as he found himself standing on the first platform. He laughed, running a hand through his hair as the realization hit him. He could teleport.

Again Izuku focused, willing himself to jump to the next platform on the path. Again, and again, until he came across a larger gap.

“This must be to test my range.” He concluded, and he teleported again across the gap. “Hah!”

Izuku made his way across the trail, his speed increasing, until he got to a part of a large tower that stretched before him. He was about to warp to the top - no, the end? - when the Outsider appeared again.

“You’re making good progress. You’ve taken well to your first ability, and now I will grant you another.” He explained as Izuku felt a tingling sensation. “This power will tell you the location of my Runes, tangible portions of my power that will unlock secrets for you to utilize. It will also tell you information about anything you focus on.”

“What kind of information?” Izuku asked.

“Anything. Secrets that nobody else would know.” The Outsider’s brows drew in a little, and Izuku immediately understood as he gave a small nod.

“Now go.” The Outsider commanded. “Find my Rune.”

He disappeared again, leaving Izuku alone in the frigid Void, except he could feel the entity around him, watching. He closed his eyes and channeled his new power, hearing and feeling the warm crackle of power given off by the Rune. It was at the end of the path, sitting at a shrine of some sort. Izuku was curious, however and used his new power of intuition to glean information about the Void, and was surprised ot hear his own voice relfected back at him in a hushed tone.

"There are no stars in the sky here. There is no sky..."

He was surprised to hear that statement, though the fact itself didn't shake him. The Void was strange, and he'd already become accustomed to it's oddities despite his short time here. He focused and bypassed the entire path as he teleported to the end, finding himself at the shrine. His power waned, and the energy within him felt somewhat depleted after such a large transversal, perhaps linked to the range of his jump. He sighed and took a moment to get his bearings, and started to investigate the shrine.

Deep purple cloth bound to struts of wood, linked to a podium that held the Rune. It was a particularly large and round slab of bone inlaid with the Mark, with pieces of metal jammed into it to hold it together. Izuku picked it up and was immediately flooded with a warm sensation, feeling the Rune pulse with energy as he held it.

“Do you feel the power inside the Rune?” The Outsider asked as he appeared next to Izuku. “Feel it. Reach out. Take it.”

Izuku did as he was instructed, and the Rune turned into a fine mist that entered the boy’s body, resulting in an uncomfortable groan as he shivered. “That was… odd. Now what?”

“Now,” The Outsider smiled, “Your work begins.”

And with that, Izuku’s vision went black as he lost consciousness and left the cold air of the Void.


	2. The Chase (Part One)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Shota Aizawa has a run in with a vigilante who has a peculiar set of powers.

Shouta Aizawa was a tired, tired man. He was sick of petty criminals using their Quirks on bystanders who just wanted to go about their day in a world so full of danger.

And even more sick of the man who was doing his job for him.

They called him Ronin. Apparently his Quirk was a mystery, nobody could determine what it actually was. Stories varied from teleportation to blasts of wind, enhanced strength to mind manipulation. The man was a mystery. The only solid information on him was that he wore an all black outfit and a long coat, and a thick mask that obscured the lower half of his face and muffled his voice.

People usually hated vigilantes, for a variety of reasons. But Ronin seemed to be adored by the public, primarily for his desire to just help people. While he mostly fought against criminals and shut down drug dealers, he wasn’t against doing small-time favours such as helping people retrieve lost items, getting cats down from trees they were stuck in, and when he was given money for his time he apparently gave it to the homeless.

Nevertheless, he was a vigilante. And as much as Aizawa didn't want to bring him in, he had to. He was operating without a license and was using his Quirk illegally.

That was why he engineered a sting operation in conjunction with the police, setting up a fake drug deal with a few plainclothes officers and enough Trigger that Ronin wouldn't be able to resist showing up and shutting it down. Six cops with capture style Quirks, and Aizawa himself on a rooftop ready to erase Ronin’s Quirk before he could counteract anything or escape.

Hours passed, and Ronin was a no-show. Aizawa sighed and quickly downed a packet of calorie-rich jelly that would keep him going a while longer, glancing at the heavy duty watch on his wrist. 

"Hello, Eraserhead."

Aizawa turned and glared at the source of the voice, activating his Quirk. Ronin was leaned against a wall, his face obscured by the large hood he wore. "Nice night, Ronin."

Ronin let out a small laugh and stood up fully. He was shorter than expected. "Here to catch me?"

"I am. You're acting outside of the law, vigilante." Aizawa deadpanned, keeping count of how long he could keep Erasure active without blinking. Seven seconds, eight, nine...

"Hm."

Aizawa swore he kept his Quirk active, but Ronin disappeared regardless, dissipating in a brief cloud of black ash and smoke and appearing next to him in an instant. He didn't often express any emotion other than an annoyed scowl, but his face was awash with worry. Ronin wasn't affected by Erasure. And he wasn't sure what that meant.

"How did you…"

"Your erasing ability won't work on me."

Crap. If he could warp and Erasure didn't work, then restraining him with his scarf wasn't an option. Aizawa truly had no idea what to do. He held his capture weapon tightly, getting ready to strike. He contemplated his next move carefully, when a familiar voice rang out in his earpiece.

“Eraserhead, Detective Tanaka checking in.”

Of course. They checked in every hour. Perhaps if the police could get up here fast enough, their Quirks could detain him. Aizawa smirked as Ronin cocked his head. “Tanaka, I’m on the roof with Ronin. Backup would be appreciated, over.”

He could have sworn Ronin was smiling, welcoming the challenge.

“Roger that. On our way.”

"A bold strategy, I will say." Ronin admitted. "Considering I don’t know their Quirks, you do have a fair chance. But you haven’t seen all I can do either."

"What’s that supposed to mean?" Aizawa grumbled, throwing out his capture weapon as fast as he could. The vigilante dodged it easily, blinking from existence before reappearing.

"This." Ronin said simply, before swiping his hand and letting loose a blast of wind that knocked Aizawa back, stunning him briefly as he impacted the wall.

_ “Does he have two Quirks?”  _ He thought to himself.  _ “That explains the rumours, but...” _

Aizawa growled and closed the distance between the two of them, lunging and throwing a punch. Ronin sidestepped, and the Erasure Hero spun and aimed a kick at his side. Again, Ronin dodged with ease, letting loose another wind blast and knocking ther Erasure Hero back.

The door to the roof burst open before Aizawa could follow up, and four of the officers surrounded Ronin. “Give it up, vigilante.” Tanaka spoke, glowing energy gathering in his hands as nearby lights flickered.

“Intriguing.” Ronin muttered.

Before he could react, Tanaka released the energy he had aimed at Ronin, capturing him in a cube of solid light. But Ronin just laughed, tracing a gloved hand over the energy wall of the cube, the golden-orange light flaring as he made contact. “Very intriguing, Detective Tanaka.”

Detective Hideo Tanaka’s Quirk was Containment Cube. It allowed him to absorb light and bend it, creating a cube of 3 meters on each dimension that lasted longer depending on how much light he absorbed prior to activation. It also got stronger with more light.

Ronin didn’t seem to care much, gazing at the cube’s walls with emerald eyes. “This is a fascinating Quirk, Detective. It compliments your work nicely.” He laughed before disappearing, reappearing by one officer’s side and teleporting him into the cube before exiting again, trapping the stunned man. “But you can’t recall your cube’s light, can you?”

“Get him!” The female officer cried as she attempted to use her extendable, rubbery arms to wrap around Ronin, though it was a futile attempt as Ronin simply used a gust of wind to redirect them into Tanaka, tangling the officer’s arms around him. “Shit! Sorry, sir!”

The fourth officer, the one with a head that looked like a velvet worm, spat out a stream of thick slime that caught Ronin’s leg and made his movements sluggish. “Eraser, what’s this guy’s deal? I thought he could teleport, but now he has some sort of wind Quirk?”

“He has two Quirks! But my Erasure doesn’t work for some reason!” Aizawa shouted, grabbing his capture scarf and launching it at Ronin, who was quickly ensnared by the alloy cloth. “Give up, Ronin. You can’t outmaneuver us forever.”

“So you think.” Ronin muttered before teleporting outside of his restraints. “It’s been fun, gentlemen. Ma’am. But I have actual criminals to tend to, and although it’s been fun to see your Quirks in action, you’ve wasted my time.” Ronin jumped backwards off the roof and disapparated, flecks of black material flowing in the wind before fading.

Aizawa watched before wandering over to Tanaka and helping him get untangled. “It’s not a wasted endeavour, Detective.”

“What do you mean?” The female detective asked as her arms returned to normal.

The underground hero pulled out a device, looking at the red dot that displayed Ronin's location on a grid map that displayed Musutafu. He grinned and pulled off his goggles, letting them hang in the bundle of his capture scarf. “I attached a tracker to him with that last move. We’ll keep a bead on him, see if he has any locations he returns to, and then we’ll move in with heavier Quirks.”

Tanak sighed, rubbing one eye. “It’s a good plan as any, Eraser. Let’s just hope it works better than this one.”

“Uh, Detective?” The trapped officer spoke up, knocking on the walls of the cube. “How long am I gonna be stuck in here?”

<>

It was a month later, and Ronin’s movements were surprisingly easy to track. Aizawa had expected him to use various locations to avoid detection, but it seemed Ronin was fond of a particular brewery on the outskirts of Musutafu. For hours and hours he would remain there before journeying into different parts of the city, appearing in different districts regardless of the distance between them, straying into other prefectures on occasion.

He was grateful that the micro-tracker he’d attached to Ronin hadn’t been dislodged thanks to the powerful adhesive it was attached with. It was only the size of a small button, stuck to the back of his coat just under the hood and the thing had a remarkable battery life for being so small. He’d have to thank to the support agency for them sometime.

After two weeks of careful planning and Hero selection, Aizawa was ready to lead the band of police and Heroes to the warehouse.

To his right was Midnight. Her Quirk, Somnambulist, was perfect for knocking out Ronin, assuming the mask he wore didn’t filter out gases, and Aizawa had no doubt she’d use her more flirtatious and playful side against the vigilante.

To his left was Kamui Woods, an up and coming Hero who had quickly climbed the ranks, using his remarkably powerful Arbor Quirk to great effect. Aizawa held a great respect for him. He used his Quirk in a primarily defensive manner, using it to shield and restrain rather than attack, and his Lacquered Chain Prison move had incredible potential.

And following up behind him, much to Aizawa’s chagrin, was Endeavour. Though he wasn’t assigned to the team, the Hellfire wielder had insisted on bringing Ronin in, dubbing him a villain. Aizawa hated having to bring him along, but at least he could keep his Hellfire under control with his Erasure Quirk.

He signalled to the police surrounding the brewery, silently ordering them to watch the exits and rooftops, and went inside, the three heroes following him quietly.

The warehouse interior was almost pitch black, and for once Endeavour decide to be cooperative and formed a ball of flame in his hand to light up the area. The brewing floor seemed devoid of any life, and was empty aside from the left behind machinery that was too big to move.

“Hm. Cozy.” Midnight commented. “What did this place used to make?”

“Some kind of alcohol, judging from the smell.” Endeavour grunted, covering his nose. “Ugh. Rancid. I’m surprised Ronin can stomach it.” He spotted a set of stairs that seemed to lead to an office level of some sort. “Eraser. I’m going to move to the second floor.”

Aizawa nodded. “Take Midnight with you. Kamui Woods and I will search the rest of the floor.” He said, and he watched as the pair climbed the stairs, Endeavour’s flames lighting the way, before he took Kamui and started to look around.

The duo started to comb the area, finding nothing but empty storage sections. “Midnight, you find anything? Nothing on our end.”

“Aw, missing me already? We’re just about to check the last room now- Huh. Eraser, you’ll want to come up here.”

He gave a look to Kamui and jogged to the stairs, the younger hero following suit, and made his way to Midnight’s location. The 18+ Only Hero was standing in a spacious office, leaned over a table with various scrawlings on pieces of paper, all surrounding a map of Musutafu. Endeavour was rifling through a storage locker and pulled out a familiar black outfit.

“He definitely operates out of here.” The flaming hero muttered, a hint of disdain in his voice.

“Hm. He must store his things here for the night.” Kamui Woods noted. “Which means if he intends to operate tonight, he’ll come back for them.”

Endeavour scoffed and crossed his arms. “It’ll be a big mistake.”

“Tanaka to Hero Team, come in.”

Aizawa’s brow furrowed as he replied. “Eraserhead here. Go ahead.”

“Someone just appeared on the roof and entered through a hatch of some kind. It came out of nowhere, it has to be Ronin.”

Endeavour grinned and flared his flames, quietly laughing. “As I said, a big mistake.”

Before anyone else could react, a figure appeared in the doorway. A boy with a mess of black-green curly hair, a freckled face, and emerald eyes. The same emerald eyes that Ronin had. Kamui was visibly caught off guard.

“You?”

Midnight looked at the wood-wielding hero as if he’d spoken some kind of curse. “You know him?”

“Remember the sludge villain from a few months back? This kid charged in and distracted it before All Might took it down.” Kamui replied, turning back to the boy who seemed to be frozen to the spot. “But… you’re Quirkless.”

That was something best left unspoken apparently, because the boy - Ronin - scowled and swiped at the air, using a blast of wind to send them flying into the walls before running off. Kamui was able to ground himself with a few branches, and took off to pursue Ronin as he fled.

“Kamui! Wait!” Aizawa shouted.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello! Bit of a timeskip in this chapter, just to skip all the extra fluff and get right into the meat of the action. We'll be seeing snippet's of Ronin's vigilantism in later chapters as flashbacks, so don't worry, you won't miss out on anything. Hope you enjoy this chapter, and I'll see you next week!

**Author's Note:**

> Hey! So this is my first actual, proper, chapter-by-chapter piece of fanfiction, which is pretty nuts. Updates should come every weekend, and if they don't you have permission to come for my kneecaps and make me write. I've never done anything like this before, so expect minor errors in continuity and character portrayal. Regardless, I hope you enjoy!


End file.
